My R
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: Adrien said nothing as a smiled spread upon his lips as he gladly returned the bluenette's hug. "No thank you, my lady."


**Angel-chan: Hello friends and family. Angel Moon here! Back from the dead lol no but seriously death ain't no joke. So I decided to make this short oneshot. This was inspired by a song cover by Rachie. For those who know who Rachie is and what song inspired this song brownie points for you my lovelies!**

 **Anyways I typed it in one go so sorry for any typo's or shit quality...kid you not it is almost 1 am here and well I'm tried and not wearing my glasses here so yeah.**

 **xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **Hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

There was a clear blue sky painting up above the girl as she stared out from the tall building, the wind was blowing as she tighten her grip on the railing in front of her. She was about to take off her shoes, when she noticed there on the rooftop just a couple steps away from her a girl with blonde hair, with some strands dyed green, blue, and magenta, put into dreadlocks; standing on the other side of the railing before the bluenette. The girl bit her bottom lip, despite herself; she went and yelled at the girl before her. "Hey, don't do it please!" It gave the young girl with dreadlocks a jump; startling her. She looked over her shoulder and saw who had called out to her to see a girl about her age standing there, staring at her with her blue bell eyes; her gaze never wavered.

" _Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?"_ Thought the bluenette. Truth be told, she couldn't care less either way. To be honest, she was somewhat pissed. _"This was an opportunity missed."_ She gave the girl with dreadlocks in her hair an indifferent expression. With a sorrowful smile painting itself onto the blonde girl's lips she reached out to the railing and turn to face the bluenette as she began to tell her, her woes.

"Heh, you've probably heard it all before, I'm sure, I really thought that he might be the one. But then he told me he was done with me." The girl with blue bell eyes glared at the girl in front of her. Her anger was boiling up to the point where she couldn't hold back her words.

"For god's sake please! Are you serious right now? I can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!" The short chubby girl with dreadlocks eyes wide in disbelief at what she was hearing. "Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?" Her blue eyes faltered just a bit as she started to recall the memory of her past love. His red hair that was similar to that of the color of a tomato and his turquoise eyes smiling down at the girl who had her arms wrapped around his. They seemed to be having a good time along with a loving atmosphere around them. They seemed like the perfect couple….the only problem was that he was supposed to have been with her and not the blonde that was walking alongside him. The blonde spotted her from the corner of her bright blue eyes turning to face the young girl with blue bell eyes. Slowly but surely a smirked painted itself onto her lips as she mouth the words 'I win' and pressed herself closer to her ex-lover.

"You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything at least!" A the girl stared at the girl with blue bell eyes in shock she glance down at the edge of the ledge to see a long distance down to the ground. Looking back up, she stared into the blue bell eyes once more.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Marinette," she responded. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The short chubby girl smiled at Marinette.

"I'm Mylène Haprèle," She introduced herself as she climbed back over the railing into the safe zone. "I'm feeling better thank you for listening." Just like that the girl with dreadlocks disappeared back into her normal daily life. Leaving Marinette there to stare out into the city view of Paris; swimming through the memories of her ex-lover, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, she really though that he was the one however, fate decided to play a cruel joke on her and sent Chloé to ruin everything and took Nathaniel away from her with just a flip of her hair. Nathaniel didn't even say anything he just looked at Marinette with an apologetic look and walked over towards Chloé and proceeded with flirting with her. A three year relationship and in a few days it was crushed by Chloé Bourgeois. Marinette gave a sigh as a single tear cascaded down her cheek she pushed herself off the railing and left the rooftop.

 **My R**

The following day Marinette returned to the rooftop as she builds up her courage once more. "Alright, today's the day!" She said…or so she thought. Just as she took both of her shoes off, there was but a girl short as can be. Despite herself, Marinette went and screamed. The petite girl jumped at the sudden outcry as she looked over her shoulder to see Marinette and her blue bell eyes staring straight at her. Marinette came to fine that the girl's name was Rose Lavillant, she was petite with a blonde pixie cut hairstyle and periwinkle eyes; she told her, her woes.

"You've probably heard it all before, I'm sure. Everyone ignores me; everyone steals for me as well. I don't fit in with anyone at my school." Upon hearing her reason that made Rose decide to stand on the other side of that railing Marinette's eyes shifted from that of disinterest to a glare to the petite girl as she shouted.

"For god's sake please! Are you **serious** right now?! I just can't believe your standing right there. That for some **stupid** reason you got there before me!" Anger was fueling Marinette as another memory began to surface into her thoughts as she yelled at the petite girl. The bluenette walked into her home, she was about to call out to her parents that was before she heard the sound of glass braking. She quickly made her way in the direction the noise came from only to stop herself at the foot of the doorway to see her parent's arguing, for what seems like the hundredth time that day. Seconds passed before they turned into minutes and before Marinette could even realize it, it had been hours as she witnessed her parent's argument see no end. She didn't even noticed the clear crystal tears that started to cascade down her cheeks as she continued to watch her once loving parent's eat at each other's throats for another hour more. Shaking her head Marinette tried to stop her memories to surface any more than what they had already, before she lifted her gaze up at Rose.

"Cause even though you're lonely at your school ─you're still loved by everyone at home. There's always dinner waiting for you on the table, you know!" With glassy eyes Rose looked out into the quiet ground that was a great length away from where she was standing as she then turn to face Marinette with a big bright smile sketched onto her lips her face stained with tears.

"I'm hungry now," said the girl as more tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Climbing over the railing to stand in the safe zone, the girl short as can be thanked Marinette and then disappeared. Leaving Marinette there to stare once again out into the city view of Paris. Letting out a sigh Marinette shook her head. Memories trying to force their way into the surface to open up her wounds after they had somewhat healed. Shaking her head once more she tried to recall all the good ones that she had of her family before the divorce. Letting out another sigh Marinette turned her back to the gorgeous scenery.

"Well there's always tomorrow." And just like that, there was always someone there on the rooftop every day. Marinette would listen to their tale of sorrow. And each time Marinette would hear their reason for wanting to jump from the rooftop, her blood would boil with anger of them not understanding what they actually got. Marinette would tell them off and in the end convinced to turn away from it all. Yet there was no one who would do the same for her, there was no way that she could let out all of her pain like those she had talked to before.

Finally, for the very first time, there she saw someone with the same pain she was carrying with her. Letting out a sigh, Marinette prepared herself, having done this time and time again. The girl wore a pale black cardigan, she wasn't like all the other people that had come and gone. She didn't wait for Marinette to say anything before she started to speak out her reason. "I just wanna stop the scars that keep growing, **ev-e-ry-time** I come home." The girl lifted her arm to tuck back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. That's when Marinette saw them; the bandages that decorated the wrists of the young girl standing in front of her. "That's why I came up here instead." That's what the girl in the cardigan said. Marinette's eyes widen at the words she had just heard but even more so when she heard hers slipping pass her lips.

"Hey─ don't do it **please!** "

" _Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?"_ Marinette thought. " _I couldn't care less either way so why…?"_ Though she couldn't believe that at that moment she just screamed something that she herself couldn't tell herself. However, the girl felt indifferent to Marinette's words that'd had helped countless other hopeless souls.

" _Ah! What do I do?"_ Marinette thought as she was mentally freaking out. _"I can't stop this girl; this is something new from all the others…For once I think I've bitten off more than I can actually chew."_ The two stood in silence as all the two actually did was staring at one another until finally Marinette could not bear to see the girl's expression anymore.

"Even so you've made your choice **please…just go away** so I can't see your **pitiful express** it's just too much for me!" The girl said nothing as she heard Marinette's words. Staring at the bluenette for a few more seconds the girl said nothing until she finally climbed over the railing to the safe zone the girl place on her once discarded shoes and placed them on once more before muttering a few words.

"I guess today is just not my day." She looked away from Marinette and then she disappeared saying nothing more. Silence surrounds Marinette as she looked around to see no one was there; there's no one here today.

"I guess it's time…It's just me, myself, and I." Marinette said under her breath as she peeled off her shoes from her feet and started to climb over the railing to stand just at the edge of the ledge. "There's no one who can interfere, no one to get in my way here." Taking off her pale black cardigan she placed it on top of the railing as she then tugged at her pigtails and watched them come undone. This petite girl, short as can be was finally going to jump now and be free. Marinette took one step forward as she allowed the weight of her body to take over and drop to the ground. However, just as she was air born, a large hand reach out for her grabbing hold of her wrist and held onto her just in time before her body plummet to her death. With eyes widen in shock she turned to see who had stopped her from ending her life only to have her eyes captured by emerald green.

 **A boy**.

"Hey, don't do it… **please**!" He cried out as he tried so desperately to pull her back into safety. Marinette said nothing as she watched the blonde haired boy trying to save her from death until finally he held her in his arms panting slightly. "That─ was a─ close one." He huffed out as he allowed the two of them to find there grounds; when he saw that Marinette sitting there slightly dazed and staring at him, he smiled as he patted her head.

"I'm glad you're still alive," Marinette's body stiffens. "I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste…You don't know me but I know you Marinette." Her eyes widen at disbelief, how would his boy know her?

"How…?"

"I've been watching you, from that day when you help Mylène and all the other people since." Marinette was flabbergasted, not only did she not know she was being watched but that there were more than two people on the rooftop there every single day she was up there. Her eyes were staring at the ground not understanding what was happening to her right at that moment. Adrien cleared his throat trying to grab her attention back at him. Blue bell meet emerald green; staring into each other's eyes. "You're still needed in this world Marinette, you can't die yet….I need you."

"Why…?" Adrien was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Why what?" Marinette balled her hand up into a fist as she allowed her bangs to cover her glass stain eyes.

"Why do you need me? You said it yourself **I don't know you**! So that mean's we've never met each other until you saw me stopped Mylène right! So **why do you need me!?** " Adrien knew where she was coming from but she also had to understand where he was coming from and prove to her that he really did need her.

"…Actually─" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he allowed his body to relax and crossed his legs. "We've met before that…" Marinette raised an eyebrow in suspicious for the young blonde male sitting in from of her. Adrien noticed as he quickly rose up his hands. "Wait no it's not what you think really it was by chance I swear." Marinette pushed herself away from Adrien as she eyed him not fully trusting him.

"Honestly! Our first meeting was at a park that's close by to a high school." Marinette's glare didn't let up which only made Adrien sigh. "It was late in the day the sun was setting I was sitting on a bench that was under a tree. It was a bad day for me and I was drowning in my depression. I was thinking of a way out…of everything ─that is until you came up to me. You smiled down at me and handed me a small bag of croissants." Marinette's glare lightens up as she continued to listen to Adrien's story. "I thank you and before I knew it you were sitting next to me talking about nothing and everything. You didn't ask me questions you didn't seek answers from me. You just helped me forget about everything that day…in the end before we parted ways I told you what was bothering me…" Adrien looked up and saw that Marinette had moved a little closer to him, a smiled sketched on his lips.

"You didn't judge me you didn't tell me it was wrong to think that way…you just listened and that helped me a lot ─so thank you. Thank you for listening and being there for me."

"I─ I didn't really…" Adrien shook his head stopping her from saying anything else.

"I need you Marinette believe it for not ─just like you need me." Marinette was at a loss for words at what Adrien was telling her. "Let me be your rock just like you had become mine." Tears started to form at they blurred the vision of the blue bell eyes. Without hesitation or warning Marinette launched herself to Adrien wrapping her arms around him bringing him into a tight hug as she muttered the words "Thank you" into his shirt. Adrien said nothing as a smiled spread upon his lips as he gladly returned the bluenette's hug.

"No thank you, my lady."

* * *

 **Angel-chan: Yes Yes I know the end was rushed. But truth be told I actually didn't know how to end it.**

 **Now as most of you or some of you might had figure out this story touches the subject of suicide. Yes, very touchy subject here. I do recommend you all hearing this song it's call...as if you all haven't figure it all 'My R' by Rachie on Youtube of course. Wonderful singer and one of my favorite cover artist might I add. Hear it till the end and please read the description down below her video.**

 **For those of you lovely readers that are reading my other story for Miraculous please bear with me I'm working on chapter seven as we speak I'm just having a hard time since I am a senior in college and I'm trying to finish here so I can get the heck out of school and start earning money to leave the country to pursue my dreams there. I know big dreams. Not only that but I'm starting my internship tomorrow and I'll be helping my employer prepare for LA Fashion week which is in like less then 11 days! And there still a lot to do so yeah. Wish me luck guys**

 **Don't forget to leave your questions or anything else in the review box down below and I'll get back to you ASAP, or you can always look for me at Tumblr; pinkxblue.**

 **And I'll see you all later bye!**


End file.
